


A New Way to Return Favors

by Jadelizard



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, c - Freeform, safe sex is happy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelizard/pseuds/Jadelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So wait, you said ‘he’. So then you’re gay?" Jim asked.<br/>"Well… I- yeah. But is that really that much of a surprise James?" Oswald's voice dripped with sarcasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Way to Return Favors

"You know not to cross me!" Jim sneered shoving Oswald against a wall outside the nightclub.

"James, I-I assure you I didn't cross y-you. I may not have been truthful but I didn't c-cross you," Oswald explains.

"Then tell me the truth," Jim growled gripping the shorter man's jacket tighter.

"Alright, I-I didn't get the information from one of M-Maroni's old men. I got it from an old friend of mine," Oswald confessed.

Jim expression softened as he released Oswald.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Jim asked more confused then anything. 

"This old friend, h-he's trustworthy but also could have reason to fuck with me," Oswald explained.

"Oswald," Jim said warningly.

"It's just this prostitute, I may have made them believe there was more then just business going on. Happy now?" Oswald rushed out.

Jim didn't try to hide the surprise on his face.

"Yeah, I get it," Oswald spoke looking everywhere but at Jim, "I'm human Jim, and it's easier to pay someone then win them over with the work I do."

"So wait, you said ‘he’. So then you’re gay?" Jim asked.

"Well… I- yeah. But is that really that much of a surprise James?" Oswald's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Jim didn't speak. Oswald looked up at him taking note of how conflicted the blond man looked.

"Wha-"

Oswald didn't get to finish his question before Jim pressed his lips to Oswald's placing a hand on the back of the shorter man's neck.

As much as Oswald loved the contact he pulled back breaking the kiss.

"Jim..." Oswald started.

"Sorry, I was just curious and decided to just- shit sorry.” Jim interrupted.

"I was just gunna say we pry shouldn't do this here."

The detective's mouth hung open stuttering to even agree.

Oswald rolled his eyes and grabbed Jim's hand dragging him in the nightclub. Once inside he didn't stop towing Jim along until they were upstairs and inside Oswald's personal room.

The room didn't have much in it. A bed on the far side and a small fireplace on the right. A door witch lead to a bathroom and a small dresser.

Oswald turned to face the detective, "How curious are you?"

"How much do you want to show me?" Jim spoke with a smirk.

Oswald didn't miss a beat, placing his lips on the blonds. Jim kissed back wrapping a hand up in Oswald's dark hair. Oswald nipped at Jim lip earning him a small moan. Using this to his advantage Oswald slid his tongue into the others mouth, deepening the kiss. Jim moves his hand to grab the short mans ass. Oswald pushes his hands under Jim's shirt exploring the toned muscles he had. Jim had enough and started to strip the short man. Hastily undoing all the bottoms on Oswald's clothing. Once undone everything was shoved off the slim frame and onto the floor. Oswald, rubbed Jim through his pants feeling his already hard dick. Jim moaned and started to kiss and suck the dark haired man's neck leaving obvious hickies.

"Bed now." Jim demanded, "and strip"

Oswald obeyed and started to the bed sliding his pants and underwear off as he went. Once on top he watched Jim strip off all clothes admiring the detectives impressive size. Jim climbed on the bed. Pushing Oswald back until he was laying on his back. Jim straddled the mob boss, their hard erections rubbing together.

"So..?" Jim asked not confident as he was a moment ago.

Oswald motioned to the nightstand, "Lube and condoms in there."

Jim nodded leaning over rummaging inside until he found the objects. He pulled them out showing it to Oswald.

"Yep those are them," Oswald confirmed.

Jim nodded hopping if Oswald and spreading the mob bosses legs.

"Yes I need to be stretched, dont know if you were wondering or not."

"Kinda," Jim mumbled as he popped the cap on the lube. He spread some on his fingers. Lining up just one finger and sliding it in slowly. Oswald let out a moan.

"You can add more," Oswald directed breathing starting to become uneven.

Jim nodded sliding in another finger. Slowly pumping them in and out and moving them in a scissoring motion. After a while adding a third.

"You should be good," Oswald moaned out.

"You sure?" Jim asked, not wanting to hurt the other man.

"Just fuck me," Oswald demanded.

Jim grabbed the condom rolling it on. Then grabbed the lube squirting some on his dick.  He lined up with Oswald's hole. Slowly pushing in. Oswald bit his lip clearly surprised by how big Jim was. Jim kept pushing in until he was completely in Oswald.

"Holy shit, please move!" Oswald begged breathlessly.

Jim didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. Jim lifted Oswald's  good leg over his shoulder to get a better angle.

"Fuck right there!" Oswald moaned.

Jim grabbed the headboard for better leverage and trusted in him harder. Hitting the same spot over and over.

Oswald was a moaning mess under Jim. Huffing out swear words in between the choked moans.

"Jim I'm going to cum," Oswald warned after a while.

Jim just speed up pounding into Oswald's ass.

After a few more trusts Oswald was cumming with a choked sob, shooting cum over both if their stomachs. A few mire thrusts and Jim was cumming grabbing the headboard with white knuckles. Jim slid out of Oswald slipping the condom off, tying it and throwing it off the bed. Then rolled over and laid next to Oswald.

“Well now I know how to make you repay me for all your favors,” Oswald teased.

Jim chuckled, “Don’t get your hopes up. Remember I was just curious.”

Oswald sat up slightly pouting.

“But I guess in terms of repaying you, this is the most innocent thing that can happen,” Jim confessed. “So I guess-“

“You’ll start to repay me by fucking me in the ass. It’s a deal.” Oswald beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Criticism all is welcome.


End file.
